need help finding a story
by agnewrl
Summary: I read a story and I cant find it now. Clarke is pregnant, by Bellamy, but he doesnt know it. The last chapter I read was when octavia figured it out, but Bellamy still doesnt know.-Ignore the story attatched, I needed to attach a file, so I chose one.


Clarke and Raven sat in their makeshift home watching Rory as she was lying on the blanket in front of them. It had been six months since the radiation had cleared .Six months since Bellamy and Clarke had Rory and gotten married. While some people chose to remain on the ark, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Roan, along with Twenty or so residents of that ark had made the choice to build a settlement halfway between the Ark and Mount Weather. The first three months of that time Bellamy and Roan were gone a lot, but they asked the girls to stay in the safety and comfort of the ark. Rory, now six months old was learning to crawl and getting more and more upset by the minute that she wasn't moving as she wanted to. Clarke laughed as she screwed up her face in an effort to pull herself to her knees. "Are you going to help her? Raven asked watching her. Rory's dark, curly hair shone in the sun, her intense blue eyes staring at them. Clarke shook her head "She'll figure it out" Clarke grinned as her daughter grunted her frustration, then disgusted with her failure, dropped to her belly and began chanting her new favorite thing to say "da da da da." Raven snorted "Of course she wants her daddy" she chuckled "she has him wrapped around her little finger." Clarke laughed "Yeah" she agreed "he really spoils her rotten."

As if on cue, Bellamy appeared in the camp, Rory gurgled when she saw him and began chanting again "da da da da" she chanted kicking her feet and reaching for him. "Hi There princess" he said scooping her up and holding her in his arms, as he came to sit in front of Clarke. Rory kicked her feet and gurgled as he blew kisses on her tummy. "Hi" he greeted Clarke with a quick kiss, after pulling Rory down to his chest. "Hi" she returned "Did you catch anything for dinner?" she asked. Bellamy nodded his head in the direction of the clearing where two young men carried a large deer in and placed it on a spit over the fire. "Nice" she commented. Bellamy looked over at Raven "What about you?" he turned to Raven, who stroked her swollen abdomen "Are you hungry?" he asked. She snorted "What do you think?" she asked him.

Every so often, the four of them made the trek to Mount Weather so that Abby could see Rory. Of course while they were there, they stocked up on some staples and enjoyed some indoor living, along with medical check-ups for Raven. The last check-up had indeed revealed that Raven was carrying twins, probably boys. Bellamy chortled "see, I am the baby whisperer" he declared grinning. He turned to Clarke, "Guess we need to get started, huh?" he winked. "Not so fast big boy" she told him. He merely laughed, but since they hadn't stopped sleeping together, having another baby sooner, rather than later, was not out of the question.

Roan walked into camp and came to sit beside Raven "Hey" he said dropping a kiss on her lips. "You doing okay?" he asked. Raven nodded. Bellamy and Raven had been working hard to get at least one home completed before Raven delivered her babies, so she would have a bed and a roof over her head. It was hard enough to convince him to let Raven leave the ark, but she put her foot down. "da da da da" Rory reached for Roan. He grinned and pulled he into his arms "I'm not your dada" he cooed "but I will hold you anyway" he chuckled. She laid her head on his chest and fell into a contented sleep. Bellamy rolled his eyes "Get your own" he scoffed. Roan laughed, "What can I say your daughter has good taste" he shot back. "Well they do need the practice" Clarke grinned down at him, her hands entangled in his hair. "On second thought" Bellamy grinned "you can borrow her for the night. We'll come get her in the morning" he said taking Clarke's hand and getting out while the getting was good.

Roan looked up at Raven "What just happened?" he asked. Raven laughed at him "We've been had" she said playing with his hair "and it appears that we are babysitting tonight" she said. "At least she's sleeping through the night and eating real food" he grinned playing with a stray curl in Rory's hair.

Very early the next morning, Roan walked over to the lean-to serving as the entrance to Clarke and Bellamy's temporary home "Ready or not I'm coming in" he called in warning them. They'd found a cave that had been working nicely to house them, preferring that over a tent since Rory would be mobile soon. That way she could have room to move freely. Bellamy pulled the covers over Clarke, and sat up groaning "Is it that time already?" he asked. Roan grinned "It may be a little earlier than usual" Roan said "but basically…" he said. "Late night?" he arched his eyebrow, laughter shining in his eyes. "You could say that"

Bellamy grinned leaning forward to catch Rory who was lunging out of Roan's arms and into his "Good morning princess" he said, pulling her into his chest, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Did you behave yourself last night?" he asked. Roan nodded "she had some mashed veges, some milk and went to sleep" he said. "That's daddy's good girl" he said, then looked up at Roan "Thanks for keeping her last night." Roan smiled at him "We had a choice?" he asked laughingly. "Well you could've brought her back" Bellamy chortled, knowing full well he'd left them little choice in the matter. "I'll add it to your tab" he said. "Deal" Bellamy grinned. "Hey" he shook Clarke "incoming" he said placing Rory next to her. Clarke reached for the baby, still mostly asleep "Are you heading to the house now?" she asked. He nodded "We'll be back later."

Clarke yawned. Sat up against the cave wall and held Rory in her arms. The blanket still around her chest "thank you" she said looking at Roan. He nodded "Raven says you owe her" he chuckled. "So, I do" she agreed. "Is she up?" He nodded "She's coming in a little bit." Rory pawed impatiently at the sheets covering Clarke up "hang on little missy" Clarke chided, drawing her under the sheet, where she found what she was looking for and latched on. Rory had been eating real food for a while now, but she still nursed once or twice a day. "See you later" Bellamy said dropping a kiss on her lips before following Roan out of the cave.

A short while later Raven walked in looking tired "Did she keep you up last night?" Clarke asked feeling bad. Raven shook her head "They did" she said pointing to her belly. Clarke shook her head "I can't imagine what it's like to have two of them tumbling around in there" she said. "Thank you for keeping her last night" Clarke said. "Did you and Bellamy have fun?" she asked. Clarke blushed "yeah" she sighed. Switching Rory to her other breast. "You have your boys, and we'll return the favor" Clarke told her. "I'm counting on that" Raven chuckled. "Do you feel up to walking to the construction site today?" Clarke asked her. "Maybe later" Raven agreed "I want to try to sleep while they do" she said patting her stomach. "I know that feeling" Clarke chortled. "Here, lay down on Bellamy's side" Clarke patted the bedroll "I'll keep little missy quiet." Raven threw her a grateful look and was soon fast asleep.

Later that afternoon, Clarke and Raven packed some lunches and walked to the site where the new houses were being built. Rory was strapped to Clarke's chest for the long journey. They had two crews working on the houses, the first two of which were going to belong to the four of them since they had or would have babies by the time the houses were built. "They've made a lot of progress" Clarke commented. The two houses were side by side, but Roan and Raven's house was a bit bigger per his instructions. Raven snorted "Apparently, he was serious about having a large family" she chortled. Both houses had the same wraparound front porch, but Raven and Roan's house had a second story. "Well, twins do run in his family" she laughed. "A fact he conveniently forgot to mention" she sighed "and that would have changed your mind about sleeping with him?" Clarke arched her eyebrows. They both knew the answer to that question. Raven was definitely the aggressor in that relationship. Spotting them, Bellamy and Roan walked toward them. "Whaddya think?" Bellamy asked throwing his arm around Clarke's waist and dropping a kiss on Rory's head "da da da" she squealed, her eyes lighting up and feet going a mile a minute when she saw him. "She is definitely daddy's girl" Clarke laughed. "Looking good" Clarke replied "you guys are moving fast. "We have a deadline" he said staring pointedly at Raven's protruding abdomen.

Roan walked up and wrapped an arm around Raven "did you get some sleep?" he asked her. She nodded "So, how is our house coming?" she asked. "Almost finished" he said "Want to go see it?" he asked. "Is it safe?" she nodded. Roan took her hand and led her to their house, with Clarke and Bellamy following. The house was almost completed, they needed to finish the walls and paint them but other than that the rooms had been built. As much as they wanted it they had yet to run electricity to the settlement, but he house were wired for it when the time came that they could. He led her through the house to the bedrooms, all five of them. "Five" she looked at him "I know you're expecting a big family, but five?" she asked. He grinned, "We're already half way there" he said kissing her softly. Raven threw her hands in the air "you're crazy" she declared landing them on his shoulders when they came down. "And yet" he said pulling her into his arms "you love me, so what does that make you?" he asked. Clarke looked to Bellamy "We were never this annoyingly happy, Clarke declared "Oh yes, you were" Raven chuckled turning in Roan's arm to face her friends. Roan nodded in agreement "you were!" he agreed.


End file.
